Thiana (Panel de Pon series/Fantendo Switch Timeline)
Thiana is one of the 8 side characters of the Panel de Pon franchise. Thiana is the Fairy of All Nature, where she controls every aspect of nature, such as plants other than flowers, trees, and even animals. Having the color of Green, Thiana does vaguely resemble that Walt Disney fairy, Tinker Bell, minus the brown hairstyle. In the Fantendo Switch timeline, Thiana also makes several playable appearances alongside Lip, Windy, and Sherbet (Also Flare and Furil) outside of Panel de Pon, ranging from a Kart racer, a Party Guest, a Tennis competitior, and a Smash Fighter. Character Bio Thiana is known as the Fairy of All Nature. And as such, Thiana is depicted as the Guardian and Creator of Mother Nature itself. Thiana can manipulate the growth of plants and trees at a very fast time, and she can also cut down trees that are no longer suitable for living, which is how she can provide papers for Popples. Even in Popular Culture as a whole, Thiana's love of Nature represents that of Henry the Green Engine from Thomas and Friends. Sometimes, Thiana joins Windy and Sherbet's antics just for her own entertainment. But nonetheless, Thiana is a kind person, as well as one of those Nintendo Characters who can quickly befriend animals. This is shown with how Thiana can tame squirrels, specifically, the one with a big tail, named Kururu. In some occasions, Thiana can be shown brushing Kururu's puffy tail. For the Most Part, Thiana has the same exact appearance as her usual one from the standard timeline, but in the Fantendo Switch timeline, Thiana's sleeves and skirt are Yellow in color. Thiana also has tendencies to show some sexual innuendos despite being a character in a Family Friendly franchise, which is shown with Thiana's medium bust size, showing a cleavage, and a rather short skirt. As a Playable character in the games Panel de Pon as a whole Thiana is one of the 9 main characters that can be played in all modes. In the new Story-Mode Co-Op feature from the Nintendo 64 installment of the franchise, Thiana can be chosen to be played as either Player 2 or 3, skipping the battle against her. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History) (Playable Fighter #71) As a Smash Fighter, Thiana is a semi Light-Medium weight, and has the exact same speed of Falco Lombardi. Thiana is given a Sword as her means of arsenal, which causes a lot of people to think that Thiana is a Fire Emblem swordfighter (This is because Panel de Pon and Fire Emblem are both by Intelligent Systems) Thiana has the same special attacks as Lip, Windy, Sherbet, Flare, and Furil, but the Special Attack power is the same as Lip's Special Attack power. Just like any other Panel de Pon characters, Thiana is a Combo-Heavy character with fast movements, 4 jumps, the ability to wall jump, and the ability to crawl. Basic attacks Neutral Combo: Thiana has a three hit jab. Her first jab is a straight Sword stab, followed with a kick, and finishes with swinging her sword down. Forward Tilt: Thiana does a Roundhouse kick like Lip. Up Tilt: Thiana swings her sword upwards. Down Tilt: Thiana does a down poke with her sword, similar to Marth Dash Attack: Thiana does a Sword Charge, similar to the Mii Swordsman's Sword Charge. Forward Smash: Thiana charges a power vine, and uses her magic to send the vine charging forwards, stabbing her foes, and at full charge, the Vine is bigger, and deals more damage. Up Smash: Thiana charges two power vines and sends them ascending upwards, stabbing the foes caught in the vines, and at full charge, the Vines are bigger and they deal more damage. Down Smash: Thiana charges the same 2 power vines again, but sends them slamming the ground downwards, and damaging foes caught in sight, and at full charge, the vines are bigger and they cause a pulse that can cause tripping. Neutral Aerial: Thiana does a tornado spin with her sword pointing outwards. Forward Aerial: Thiana throws a small log as a projectile forwards mid-air. Back Aerial: Thiana throws a small log as a projectile backwards mid-air. Up Aerial: Thiana charges upwards with her sword up, damaging caught foes Down Aerial: Thiana does a drill dive like Lip's down aerial. Grab: Thiana grabs her foe's neck with her left hand and with vines tangling the foe's legs. Pummel: Thiana elbows her foe with her right hand. Forward Throw: Thiana stabs her foe with full power forwards. Back Throw: Thiana kicks her foe backwards. Up Throw: Thiana casts a vine that IMPALES her foe upwards. Down Throw:Thiana slams her foe into the ground, burying them. Special Attacks All of Thiana's special attacks are the same as Lip's special attacks, but her Up Special has her cast vines while mid-air, and the vines ascend upwards at a high speed, and foes cauht with the tips will take damage. Final Smash Aside from having the player play Panel de Pon, Thiana's Final Smash has her charge forwards with an energy aura surrounding her, and gave her caught foes a BRUTAL beatdown, ending up with Thiana's vines stabbing everyone. Miscellaneous Taunts: # Thiana points her sword upwards and yells her catchphrase # Thiana holds a big leaf and strikes a pose # Thiana juggles some acorns Victory animations: # Thiana jumps happily like any other Panel de Pon Characters as the default winning animation. # Thiana creates 2 trees, sits on a hammock, and strikes a pose. # Thiana is surrounded by squirrels, ducks, sheeps, and rabbits, and strikes a pose. Losing animation Thiana simply applauses to the winner Costumes # Default # Mario Kart outfit (Emerald sailor shirt and yellow bike shorts) # Mario Tennis outfit (Emerald tennis uniform) # Mario Party outfit (Teal shirt with a yellow frilled skirt) # Lip's colors # Windy's colors # Sherbet's colors # Ruby's colors # Elias + Neris' colors # Flare's colors # Seren's colors # Original cyan color Cheer Thiana! Our Best Girl! Thiana! Our best Girl! Thiana! Our Best Girl! Super Mario Kart Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History) General Information As a Kart Racer, Thiana is lightweight. Her average weight is 1.9, acceleration of 3.9, and top speed of 4.9. Thiana's kart, the Speed Rover, a kart that is a mix of a Jeep and a Formula racing car, is a medium weight kart with the acceleration of 5.3, top speed of 4.9, handling of 5.6, grip of 6.0, and aerodynamics of 4.3. The wheels are set to Off Road wheels, and the Speed Rover has no specific glider, so the glider will set default to the standard glider. With a kart like this, All the 4 Playable characters from Panel de Pon in Mario Kart have similar Formula racing cars, and that with these karts, there are 7 karts with similar body types, the three being: B-Dasher, Sprinter, and Circuit Special. Role in Super Mario Kart Ultimate's Story Mode: Kart Khaos In the intro, Thiana is somewhere in the streets driving her kart, and when she saw the colosseum, she is concerned, but decides to find out what's going on, and when she saw the crowd of kart racers waiting for the gate to open, and that Lip, Windy, and Sherbet are still waiting for the gate to open, Thiana decides to join the fun. Later on, the gate opens, and Thiana follows suit in entering the colosseum. Super Mario Party In Super Mario Party, Thiana wears a teal shirt with a yellow frilled skirt, and is one of the 12 crossover characters, the other 11 being Link, Princess Zelda, Samus Aran, Kirby, Lip, Windy, Sherbet, Inkling Girl, Inkling Boy, Villager Boy, and Villager Girl. Thiana's stage is the Magical Forest. Mario Tennis Aces In Mario Tennis Aces, as one of the 12 crossover characters, Thiana has her own unique special attack. She will lunch herself with some vines as her bounce-spring, spawn a tree to land on one of its branches, and then bats the ball to the point zone. Anime Adaptation Thiana made her debut in Episode 25 along with Flare, about 20 episodes after Sherbet. At the start of their debut, they are seen at the mountains, where Lip, Windy, Sherbet, and the Anime exclusive characters are climbing up the mountain, and saw that Lip and her friends are having a trouble with some trees that are somewhat alive and causing all sorts of problems in the area. Trivia # In terms of design, Thiana looks vaguely similar to Tinker Bell from the Peter Pan series. # In the Super Smash Bros. series, Thiana was considered to be only a trophy + spirit, since Lip represents the series as her own fighter, but after the decision to add Windy as an additional fighter (Instead of the proposed assist trophy), Thiana is immediately a playable character, along with Sherbet, Flare, and Furil. # Thiana is the only character from Panel de Pon that is controversial towards the Moral Audience, due to how she looks, and on the other side, Thiana has gotten a BIG following of the gaming community, causing the birth of Thiana's own fanbase. # In the Panel de Pon series: Thiana is dubbed the Anime Community's BEST WAIFU coming from Panel de Pon's franchise as a whole. # Thiana is the first Panel de Pon character to gain a toxic fanbase, as well a toxic hatebase, prior to Lip's toxic fandom birth. # Thiana's character boost in the Fantendo Switch timeline of the first Panel de Pon game is evident with the Easy mode depicting Thiana cleaning up her treehouse, where Lip gently asks if Thiana is open for an activity, and when Thiana sees Windy and Sherbet trying to pick some apples, Thiana decides to help them out after losing to Lip in a game of Panel de Pon, and that in the Hard Mode when All of Lip's friends are partially brainwashed, she has a quarrel with Ruby and Neris. Category:Kawaii Gaming Girls Category:Panel de Pon Category:Super Smash Bros series Category:Mario Kart series Category:Crossover Element Category:Bright & Colorful Gaming Characters Category:Fairies Category:Video Game Heroes/Heroines